One of the current problems, not only in the sphere of various detergents, but also in the whole field of chemicals, is the question of ecotoxicity.
The nonionics employed in the detergent compositions were conventionally ethoxylated nonylphenols, C.sub.14-18 alcohols ethoxylated with approximately 12 moles of ethylene oxides, and lately C.sub.12-15 alcohols ethoxylated with 7 to 9 moles of ethylene oxides.
For instance,
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 55-86894, discloses the use of secondary C.sub.6-14 alcohols ethoxylated with 4-15 moles of ethylene oxides on average. PA1 Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 52-22009 and Japanese patent Publication N. 83-37356, discloses the use of an ethoxylated middle alcohol ethoxylated of formula R.sub.1 O(C.sub.2 H.sub.4 O)nH, wherein R.sub.1 stands for straight chain or branched alkyl radicals and n is 1-12 on average in detergent compositions. PA1 European Patent No. 80749, discloses the use of ethoxylated alkyl phenols in detergent compositions. PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,908,150, discloses the use of polyethylene glycol ether of a glycerol ester composition. PA1 Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 55-133495, discloses the use of a polyoxyethylene hardened castor oil or fatty acid ester thereof, polyethylene glyceryl ether fatty acid ester, polyoxyethylene trimethylol propane fatty acid ester and polyoxyethylne alkylether diester of N-lauroylglutamic acid, in detergent compositions. PA1 R' represents H or CH.sub.3. and EQU R--COOM (II)
These conventional nonionics were, however, unsatisfactory with respect to the rinsing properties, that is, antifoaming effect.
However, use of such nonionics deteriorates the detergency ability of detergent formulation.